marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Black
Sirius Black (10 September 1975), human, is the French teacher of Nintendo High, a good friend of Fang and Lily, the childhood friend of James and Remus, the godfather of Harry and his adopted siblings He recently gained a Sengoku Driver and the Budou Lockseed. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Personality Sirius was true to a Gryffindor student's ideals. He was true-hearted and brave, as shown by his participation in both wars and willingness to die for those he loved. As an adult, Sirius was shown to be capable of an explosive temper when angered. However, through it all, Sirius was ultimately a pure soul. He also seemed to have possessed a superb mental control that contrasted sharply with his passionate and impulsive nature. Appearance Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty is apparently an attribute passed down through the Black Family. However, he reverted back to a state that was only slightly better than that which he had been in a year ago: unshaven, with a faint scent of stale drink around him, and he did not bother to change his clothes at night (presumably a result of his "imprisonment" at the home he utterly despised and his conviction of his apparent uselessness). He was also branded with a series of tattoo sover the chest and arms. Powers & Abilities Recently gaining the Sengoku Driver and the Budou Lockseed, Sirius now has the ability to change into Kamen Rider Ryugen, though he is unaware of the powers given to his friends. Ride Wear The Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Ryugen's default formundersuit, which is briefly seen during Ryugen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Ryugen's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?)faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Budou Arms (ブドウアームズ Budou Āmuzu?, lit. "Grape Arms") is Ryugen's default grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Ryugen wears is the Syoryumen (招龍面''Shōryūmen''?, lit. "Summoned Dragon Face"). In this form, Ryugen's statistics are the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen, in theory, a good substitution for Gaim. However, the downside of this form is that, as a gunslinger, it lacks close combat abilities. When Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. * Dragon Shot (ドラゴンショット Doragon Shotto?): Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. * Ryugen Kyaku (龍玄脚? lit. "Dragon Mystery Kick"): Ryugen jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Arsenal * Sengoku Driver * Lockseeds - Gives access to Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** Budou Ryuhou - Ryugen Budou Arms' personal weapon ** Kiwi Gekirin - Ryugen Kiwi Arms' personal weapons ** Melon Defender - Ryugen Melon Arms' personal weapon ** Banaspear - Ryugen Banana Arms' personal weapon ** Pine Iron - Ryugen Pine Arms' personal weapon ** Trigger Magnum - Ryugen Double Arms' personal weapon ** Faiz Edge - Ryugen Faiz Arms' personal weapon ** Rocket Module - Ryugen Fourze Arms' personal weapon Trivia * The reason Sirius was given the Budou Lockseed was so he could try a gun as a weapon instead of a wand. * While his friends have powers that somewhat relate to their other forms, James with the Mastodon Zord as the Black Ranger and Remus as Zangetsu references his dark secret as a werewolf, Sirius as Ryugen might be a reference to the meaning of his last black, as violet is a variation of black. * Sirius knows that Eiji is Kamen Rider OOO, but currently unaware of his loyalty to Zordon. Category:Characters